This invention relates generally to layer systems for opto-electronic displays, and more particularly, to a simplified, strongly adhering, solderable, and corrosion resistant layer system for opto-electronic displays.
Known multiple-layer systems for opto-electronic displays consist of four layers; a transparent oxide semiconductor layer which is not solderable, such as In.sub.2 O.sub.3 SnO.sub.2, an adhesion agent layer, such as Cr, Ti, Mn, the solder layer itself, which may be formed of copper, and a corrosion or oxidation protection layer which prevents the surface of the conducting layer from corroding or oxidizing during storage or during certain manufacturing steps. These known multilayer systems require a large number of operating steps during the coating and subsequent etching-structuring processes which are performed in different baths. Moreover, since several materials must be available for sputter targets, such multilayer systems are generally very costly.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simplified layer system of the type discussed hereinabove which can be produced with considerably fewer operating steps.